HK47's mission reports
by Pajus
Summary: SGA/Star Wars crossover. Rated M for violence
1. Carter

**1. Carter**

There were no windows in the secret room, where the IOA used to meet and that made his state even worse. His mind was filled with anger. Anger against his colleagues for giving in to the American demands so easily and asking so little in return. Not this time. This time, the Americans will pay dearly. The sound of the door sliding open and the clinging sound of his servant's walk tore him from his thoughts. This was one of the rare times when thoughts were more bitter than reality. "Query: Is there someone that you need killed, Master?" The almost cheerful artificial voice echoed through the room.

"As a matter of fact, there is." The man went to the table and took a file with a seal saying 'Eyes only' written in huge red letters on it. "This is your target." He handed the file to the droid, who read through the 200 pages in under 3 minutes. "And I also have a friend, who has a special wish, when it comes to this particular target."

It took nearly 6 hours to outfit the droid with all the modifications necessary for this mission and to visit the friend of the droid's Master. After that, HK-47 set himself into sleeping mode and was packed along with pieces of equipment for Atlantis that will be transported to the Daedalus. He would activate again in 18 days.

The moment Colonel Caldwell had the cargo transported to Atlantis, HK-47's signal input system immediately recognized the wireless network connecting all computers in Atlantis and woke the droid up. The droid automatically asked the local computers about the current time, synchronizing himself with them and changing the roster for tonight's patrols a little before patiently waiting for the night.

Two hours after what the computers called midnight, HK tapped into the security systems and confirmed his vicinity to be clear of any witnesses. Then he set the two security cameras that could see him into a continuous loop and opened the box he was in. This was the moment HK was programmed to wait for. The software switch working with the directives from his Master accessed a piece of memory hidden in the droid's control cluster. "Statement: Assassination protocol invoked... Prejudice set to maximum..." HK checked the target information he had in the hidden memory and the type of termination proposed by his Master's friend before speaking again. "Cheerful addendum: This is going to be fun."

HK used the city's security systems to avoid detection by carefully moving around the few Marines patrolling the corridors. The rubber plates on his feet gave him the ability to move without giving out much noise and his control over the security cameras made him quite literally invisible. His first stop was the armory. The Wraith stunner pistol was the perfect weapon for what he was about to do. Now came the hard part. The quarters of the expedition's leadership were guarded by more Marines than the storage area. Evading detection would be difficult, as HK couldn't change the patrol roster too much without arousing suspicion. After nearly one hour of playing cat and mouse, HK finally entered the quarters of his target.

Colonel Samantha Carter slowly opened her eyes to see the one, who decided to disturb her sleep. "Irritated declaration: There you are. Evading the Marines patrolling this area had been most difficult. Correction: But now that I am here, it is my hope to facilitate communication... Unnecessary addendum: ...And put an end to hostilities."

HK's speech woke Carter up like the fire of Ori staff weapons. "Why are you here?"

"Self-evident answer: You have done something to upset my Master greatly. I have been sent to terminate your useless existence, meatbag." HK answered in his typical half cheerful half mocking voice.

"I used to fight the worst enemies you can imagine. Trying to hurt me will be the last mistake you'll ever do!" Carter tried to distract the droid while reaching for the gun on her nightstand. A quick blast from the Wraith stunner ended her effort to save her life.

"Rhetorical query: When will these gland-driven inferior organic meatbags finally realize that they are no match to my superior droid construction. Answer: Never. And that is what makes my work so much fun."

The patrol routes of the Marines were constant, allowing HK to move into Carter's quarters with five minutes of time in reserve. Nobody saw him dragging the Colonel's unconscious body through the corridors towards the control room.

The two gate technicians wondered all night where the Marines are. The gate was usually guarded by at least six of them, but there were none tonight. Two quick and precise stunner blasts later, both technicians were lying on the floor and HK-47 dialed the address to Earth. Then he took Carter's body to the gate and injected her with a mild stimulant he obtained from his Master's friend.

The stimulant woke Carter up within seconds. Seeing the blue puddle of the gate's event horizon, she asked: "What are you going to do with me?"

"Answer: My Master asked me to send you back to Earth. Mocking addendum: However, he did not give me the code to open the IRIS shield on the Stargate there." Carter tried to scream, but HK covered her mouth with the palm of his hand. Kicking and beating him also didn't help, as human hands couldn't damage the droid's durasteel frame.

There was one more thing HK had to do. "Statement: A friend of my Master has asked me to deliver you a message before terminating you. Clarification: I believe he loved you and your accepting this assignment upset him greatly. Statement: The message is as follows: Mockery:" On that moment, HK switched his voice unit to imitate the voice of General Jack O'Neill. "Have a safe trip, Carter!" Was the last thing Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF, heard before she was thrown through the gate.

HK has thrown the stunner into the Stargate's puddle along with Carter's body, went to the storage room, closed himself in the box he had arrived in and set himself into sleep mode once more. In the morning, the entire city was looking for Colonel Carter, but nobody could find her. The gate logs and statements of the two gate technicians eventually gave them an idea of what had happened to the new leader of Atlantis, but there were no fingerprints, no security records and one missing Wraith stunner. The lifesign detectors made it look like Colonel Carter shot the two technicians in the gate room and then dialed Earth and jumped through the gate without sending an IDC. Nobody knew her motives, but the case was closed as a suicide.

One day later, the scientists checked the labels on the box with the newly arrived equipment and found out it's something completely different from what the have ordered. They tried to open the box, but HK was on its other side, carefully concealed by a double wall. With nothing useful in the big box, the scientists ordered a replacement and had it returned to Earth.

* * *

AN: Story challenged by Falcon Horus. Thank you

All characters belong to MGM/Sci-Fi. The characters of the HK-47 and the HK-50 protocol/assassination droids belong to the fine people at Lucas Arts, Obsidian and Bioware.


	2. Keller

**2. Keller (and Sheppard)**

The sudden death of Colonel Carter brought fear into the hearts of all IOA members - save one. None of them knew how exactly he managed to do it, but it was clear to them that General Arkadij Semyonovich Golikov was responsible for her death. In the two previous years, several of his opponents disappeared, died from suspicious accidents, or committed suicide under mysterious circumstances. It was never proved that Golikov had anything to do with these cases, but everyone could see his career getting a significant boost after his opponent of the time was removed.

Golikov was the one who opposed Carter's posting in Atlantis the most. "It would place the last key Stargate-related military asset into the hands of the US Air Force!" he warned his colleagues. Their failure to listen finally convinced him that the time for politics and compromises was over. Golikov decided that a drastic show of force was necessary to prove his point.

His friendship with General O'Neill had paid off during his preparations. Golikov convinced O'Neill that Carter had found another man in Atlantis. O'Neill had been in love with the now deceased Colonel for the better part of a decade, and the news - fictional as they had been - broke his heart. _The time-proven combination of pride and love. It killed millions and saved no one, _Golikov thought to himself, recalling the naïveté of his American counterpart.

And now he had one more thing on his mind: One week after Carter's death, Colonel Sheppard touched a strange crystal, infecting himself with an unknown alien entity. The entity killed Dr. Heightmeyer and nearly killed Dr. McKay before it was stopped, but that's when another unbelievable thing happened. Despite her best efforts to cover up what actually happened, Golikov knew from his most reliable sources that Dr. Keller used the defibrillator improperly. Colonel Sheppard was now dying from hyper acute liver failure as a result of her actions.

Golikov didn't mind this. He believed that the less American soldiers there were in the expedition's leadership, the better. Besides, from the Atlantis mission reports, Golikov knew that Sheppard was a bad soldier - who would be in prison had he been a Russian - but Keller's performance gave him cause for concern. _This time, her incompetence caused the death of an American soldier, but it is only a matter of time before it kills a soldier of the Rodina!_

"Proud report: Master, I have completed my task successfully." Golikov looked up from his paperwork, startled by the sudden appearance of his servant. The rubber plates on its metallic feet gave HK-47 the ability to move in complete silence. "Query: Are there any other meatbags that you wish removed from the universe, Master?"

"There is one more target for you in Atlantis," Golikov said as he handed the droid a file with 'top secret' and 'eyes only' seals on it. It didn't take the droid a single minute to read through it. The target didn't have such a distinguished career and the file wasn't even 50 pages long. "You can do whatever you please with this target. I don't care. I just want her gone."

"Confirmation: As you wish, Master." HK didn't obey Golikov's orders just because he was programmed to follow the will of his master. He actually _enjoyed_ working for this man. Golikov had plenty of opponents that needed to be removed. HK always had targets to slaughter, and Golikov's standing order to make the deaths look like anything _but_ a murder gave him some sport – it forced him to think and consider every move on the difficult path towards pleasing his master.

The Russian General once again equipped his servant with the newest computer codes for both Atlantis and the _Daedalus_ and wished him good luck. The droid used his codes to ask the_ Daedalus'_ computer to beam him up to a storage room with equipment for Atlantis, and deleted the record about the use of the transport beam from the system logs. When that was done, HK set himself into sleep mode once more. Three days later, the _Daedalus_ departed for Atlantis with a droid that would activate upon their arrival.

18 days later, a directive in his control cluster woke HK from his slumber. After fully reactivating his systems, the droid connected himself to the astronomy computer and confirmed that it was 1 AM in Atlantis. HK immediately beamed to am uninhabited part of the city where there were no active security cameras.

Now that he was in Atlantis, HK connected himself to the city's security system, setting the security cameras on his way into a continuous loop, tracking and evading the patrols that could see him. He had the assassination planned to look like a suicide, and for that, HK took the biggest syringe he could get in the medical storage room.

After 30 more minutes of playing cat and mouse with the patrols, HK finally arrived at his target's quarters. He loaded his custom-made blaster rifle and opened the door to see two more droids standing at the opposite wall with their backs on him. They were the same shape as him, only their colour was grey instead of rust. HK-47 recognized them as the HK-50 units. "Irritated query: What are you doing here?" The question began to wake Keller up.

"Self-evident answer: We are modifying the halon system of the city to murder all organics inside." The two HK-50s turned around to face their older brother, who aimed his weapon at them.

HK-47 frequently heard from Golikov how much was invested into Atlantis to ensure its operation and knew his master would not be pleased should these droids succeed in their task and take the city for whatever masters they had. "Determined statement: That I can not allow."

"Statement: I do not understand what you wish to gain by fighting us. You have no chance of victory. Recognition: You are obsolete. You kill specific organics and ONLY when permitted to. Proud statement: We need no such orders. We have been programmed without inhibition, without restraint. We kill who we want, when we want. We have destroyed planets, assassinated economies; we have wiped out entire races, ended hostilities. Query: Do you understand what this means?" Keller was now fully awake, watching the exchange between the droids with her mouth hanging open in amazement, unable to say or do anything.

"Answer: Yes. It means that you will _never_ understand. When I kill, when I dispatch a target, it is not about 'wanton slaughter'; about 'bodycount'. It is about finesse, function. Doing more with less. It is 'art'." The three droids in her room talking about killing in such a way made Keller scared beyond description.

"Scoffing statement: Oh yes - 'art'. It is pathetic that you cling to the belief that your function somehow transcends your construction. There is no higher purpose in our behavior core. Only assassination, murder and the propagation of our units. Proclamation: When we dispose of this city, we shall move on! There are organics throughout the universe and we will murder them all! The stars belong to us."

On that moment, Keller made the last mistake in her life: she began screaming like a little girl. The two HK-50 droids turned and fired their weapons, both hitting the head of the young doctor, causing it to explode in a ball of blood, brains and bone. Then they tried to turn again to shoot HK-47, but were not fast enough. Two precise blaster shots later, both HK-50 units were lying on the floor, smoking holes where their control clusters used to be. HK-47 fired more shots into the memory cores of his younger brothers to ensure the complete destruction of evidence. "Mocking evaluation: You were impulsive, crude, unsophisticated, and now you are deceased."

HK-47 retrieved the blaster rifles the HK-50s brought and had the city's internal sensors search for the characteristic signature of the communication transmitters of all HK-series droids. He could find none. With this knowledge, HK quickly ran for the parts of the city, where the internal sensors were not active and had himself beamed back to the _Daedalus_.

* * *

AN: "Rodina" is the Russian word for "Motherland"

All characters belong to MGM/Sci-Fi. The characters of the HK-47 and the HK-50 protocol/assassination droids belong to the fine people at Lucas Arts, Obsidian and Bioware.


	3. Larrin

**3. Larrin**

"The leaders of the Travellers wish to meet the representatives of Earth to discuss possible future cooperation." Woolsey said his opening statement to the gathered members of the IOA. One of them took a special interest in the possibilities opening themselves. "According to our intelligence, many worlds that used to sell food and water to them have become targets of Michael's protein attacks. That means they will most likely want to use us as a source of clean supplies in exchange for intelligence reports and the occasional help." Woolsey made a little pause, allowing the others to think about the possibilities and make notes if necessary. He had already discussed this matter with the American President and therefore had suggestions he could make. "The United States of America would like to pursue negotiations resulting in the establishment of a military alliance between Earth and the Travellers."

After half an hour of a more or less meaningless discussion, the meeting was adjourned, allowing the representatives to consult this proposal with their respective governments in preparation for the next meeting.

* * *

After a week of heated negotiations, it was finally decided that the American, Russian and Chinese members of the IOA would be sent to negotiate. The message was sent to the Travellers and they agreed to it. The negotiations would take place on board Larrin's ship on a neutral location in deep space, as there was much fear that either the Wraith of Michael might want to interfere with the meeting. Little did they know what was really about to happen.

The intergalactic trip on the Apollo was long and hard for Robert Woolsey and Chey-Lin, but not so much for General Golikov. He had spent the most of his life in the army and was used to live in worse conditions. His colleagues however constantly complained about various things, including motion sickness.

"Robert, one cannot get motion sickness when the ship does not vibrate or move in a wavy motion." Golikov said to Woolsey, who looked as pale as the Wraith photographies in the Atlantis mission reports.

"I know this ship has inertial dampeners that prevent this from happening, but tell that to my stomach." Woolsey answered just one second before he had to go to the toilet and throw up for the fourth time in the last three hours.

Golikov rolled his eyes in disbelief and went to the ship's mess to grab some dinner. One hour later, he entered his quarters and poured himself a full stakan of vodka. The Apollo was supposed to arrive at the designated coordinates in twelve hours and he had to have his sleep before the negotiations would begin.

One hour prior to their planned arrival, Golikov could finally free his mechanic servant from the prison that was his luggage. He had the largest piece of his luggage beamed directly to his quarters, telling Colonel Ellis that he doesn't want to inconvenience the crew too greatly. Now came the time to open the trunk and touch the little sensor on the back of what was inside.

"Statement: HK-47 activated... running checks through primary systems... Result: All primary systems are functioning normally." The droid's photoreceptors lit up as soon as he was fully activated. "Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you again, Master, provided that my photoreceptors are not off-focus. Eager query: Do you have more meatbags that need to be slaughtered, Master?"

The General connected his computer to HK and uploaded everything he had on the Travellers and the Ancient Aurora-class battleships. After finishing the data transfer, Golikov finally spoke up. "We have been invited to negotiate on board of this ship. When we are finished, you will make sure it will not reach the place it came from. You will eliminate the crew and you will bring the ship to Atlantis. BUT", the General raised his finger as a warning "you will have to be quick. When the negotiations are over, the Apollo will go to Atlantis, resupply and head back to Earth two days later. That is how long you have!"

"Statement: It is always my pleasure to serve, Master."

"Good." Golikov knew he could rely on HK's abilities. He could not imagine how, but he believed the droid will complete his task successfully – he had always fought against overwhelming odds and won. Golikov didn't want to know how for as long as his enemies were being wiped out by a being that needed neither sleep nor food or water.

* * *

HK picked himself a nice secluded spot to beam in and was transported along with Earth's delegation. After making sure there were no witnesses around, the droid connected himself to the nearest computer. Learning how to use the computer was easy, since HK himself was a machine and therefore had an edge over humans in this aspect. In less than twenty minutes, HK was confident he would be able to manipulate the computers at will. The only thing that was left for him was to patiently wait for the meeting's end.

Eleven boring hours later, HK finally detected the Asgard beaming signature. He could finally set things into motion. Half a second later, a small program throwing the power conduits leading to the engines out of synchronization while convincing the ship's diagnostic system that everything is okay was uploaded into the ship's mainframe.

* * *

"Helm: set course for Velara, engage hyperdrive!"

"Aye, ma'am, engaging hyperdrive." The helmsman confirmed Larrin's order, typed the coordinates into the computer and engaged the hyperdrive. A second later, the ship disappeared in a hyperspace window, beginning a journey that was supposed to take thirty hours. Four of the six technicians overseeing the engines started feeling their heads aching on that very moment...

Thirty minutes later:

"GET READY!! THEY'RE HERE!!"The crew members in the engineering room were yelling at each other in fear. They have not been feeling well since the ship got underway. Their headaches have now been pounding their foreheads and uneasiness only added to their discomfort. Finally, two minutes ago, they've started seeing strange shadows in the corners of their eyes. Their fear had grown with every little gray haze they've seen in their vision that disappeared the moment they turned their heads to follow it.

With their guns drawn and feeling immense fear gripping their hearts like the frozen hands of death herself, an accident had to happen soon. And so it did.

One of the engineers turned to follow another gray shadow and instinctively squeezed the trigger of his gun, killing another engineer. This became the clue for violence exploding all over the aft half of the ship. In the minutes that followed, seventy percent of the crew were engaged in a gun battle of everyone against everyone.

During the ensuing chaos, HK used his interface with the ship's computer to disable all communication systems and play around with the security system. The time has come to come out of hiding. Taking a Traveller pistol from one of the dead crewmembers, HK headed for the bridge

* * *

"Call Velara. We need to warn them that the Atlanteans have betrayed us." Larrin gave her order, rubbing her aching head watching the lifesign sensors. The blips showing her crewmembers were quickly disappearing. The first firefights erupted eight minutes ago and she has lost ninety percent of her crew to them.

"Communications are down." The crewmember standing next to the terminal replied.

"How many are still alive?" Larrin asked her security officer.

"One. He's headed here"

"Shut down the hyperdrive. Let's go to the escape pods." The four people on the bridge followed this order gladly. Whatever the Atlanteans did, it worked perfectly. Of the entire crew, only six were alive at this point.

It took them only a minute to get to the door leading to the part of the ship housing the escape pods. The door was closed, so Larrin tried her override code, but the door still did not open.

"You have left us THERE! ALONE! ALONE against THEM!" Larrin was about to order her security officer to open the door with a pistol when she heard the scared voice. It was the one surviving crewmember that was not from the bridge. He was aiming his pistol in the general direction of Larrin and her entourage.

"Calm down. You are safe now." Larrin tried to reason, but the man would not listen to someone he had considered a traitor.

"YOU have abandoned us... left us to DIE! I will avenge their deaths!" On that moment, Larrin's security officer ran out of patience and reached for his pistol. The crewmember could see it and opened fire on Larrin's entourage – he wanted to save her for last, but the four men protecting Larrin were faster.

Suddenly, more fire came from the opposite direction. Larrin turned her head to follow the sound of gunfire, only to see her men lying dead on the floor. "Observation: It seems you are the only meatbag left alive on this vessel... Cruel addendum: And as such, I will have to enjoy your death as much as I can."

Larrin looked further down the corridor to see HK-47 aiming a pistol at her. Quickly running to the terminal, Larrin tried her code again, only to be met with the warning sound of rejection. HK-47 let her try the code once more before aiming the pistol on Larrin's head and squeezing the trigger.

The pistol's blast energy had killed Larrin instantly while the residual heat set her hair ablaze. A moment later, Larrin's clothes were caught on fire from the hair as well. HK approached the burning corpse and spoke up. "Mocking query: Larrin? Are you dead yet? Smug statement: I believe I forgot to mention that I changed the door codes... Just in case you managed to get this far."

After getting to the bridge, HK confirmed that there was nobody alive on the ship, set course for Atlantis and engaged the hyperdrive. His Master will once again be pleased with his performance.

* * *

"What have you got for me, Doctors?" The firm voice of Major Evan Lorne asked the two men standing in front of him. Five days ago, an Aurora-class ship full of corpses arrived in orbit around Atlantis and he wanted to be dead sure that whatever killed the crew was gone.

"Their hyperdrive conduits were out of sync." Rodney answered with a smile of satisfaction. It was Zelenka's discovery, but he had no problems claiming it as his own.

"Explain."

"The Ancient hyperdrive consumes a lot of power. If you try to push all that power through a single conduit, there's no way you can prevent vibrations from happening. That's why the Ancients used twin conduits delivering energy in the opposite phase into two units within the engine itself. The conduits on that ship were out of sync in a way that made the engine vibrate at a frequency of 18.2 Hertz."

"And why exactly is that important?" Lorne asked, still not fully getting it.

Rodney opened his mouth for an answer, but Carson was quicker. "18.2 Hertz is a highly dangerous infrasound that, given enough acoustic energy, causes anxiety, paranoia, headaches, unease and an effect called 'Ghost in the machine'. It is what caused the crewmen to go insane and kill each other."

Lorne turned his head to ask Rodney. "Can you fix it?"

"Sure. Give me a day and you'll have yourself a new Aurora-class battleship that you can destroy." Lorne ignored Rodney's snarky comment. His day just got a lot better.

* * *

AN: Thanks to Anuna for the challenge


End file.
